


I'm not gonna make it alone.

by BluebellFlowerCreates



Category: Undertale (Video Game), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Deku has no idea that reader is from another universe, F/M, I put some other ships in there bc yes, Kind of a crossover fic???, Multi, PTSD flashbacks, Reader is Bluebell btw, Reader is a kind-of kuudere, Reader is an OC, Reader is very anxious, Undertale + MHA, Yeah it's a crossover fic, lol how do I tag things, reader has ptsd, x reader fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:55:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24897295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluebellFlowerCreates/pseuds/BluebellFlowerCreates
Summary: Bluebell was once a savior of Universes.Now she's alone.Yet, not all is lost for the once-peppy witch. She meets someone. Someone who will change her life forever.
Relationships: Asui Tsuyu/Uraraka Ochako, Bakugou Katsuki/Kirishima Eijirou, Deku/OC, Deku/Reader, Izuku Midoriya/OC, Izuku Midoriya/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	I'm not gonna make it alone.

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy this fic! Sorry the first chapter is kinda short...

You were alone. You knew that fact well. The dark, black void surrounded you as you laid on your back, happiness drained from your face. How long had you even been here? Was time even relevant anymore? Your body trembled, but you were used to it. After all, you had Monophobia, the fear of being isolated. And you had been isolated for so long that the symptoms had become an everyday thing.Trembling constantly, having panic attacks, and not being able to ever sleep… these were all normal to you.

Your hand moved up to your… “mouth.” It appeared… ripped open, with strips of flesh separating the slits in your cheeks from the rest of your so-called-mouth. You had no tongue, yet you could taste. That fact had always baffled you. The only “reasonable” explanation that you could come up with was that it was magic. Sharp, animalistic fangs took the place of normal human teeth, adding to the creepiness factor. Hey, at least you could chew stuff. The inside flesh of your, frankly terrifying, mouth was a pastel-cyan. You had absolutely no idea why. A long time ago, you had a scarf to cover your abomination of a mouth. Now, however, that scarf had been torn to shreds, leaving your food-hole exposed to the emptiness around you.

“Heh… Food-hole…” You chuckled at the nickname you had made for your mouth. Nicknames had always amused you.You’d give your friends nicknames, and you would call them by those nicknames whether they liked it or not. But times like that were gone. Or so you thought.

You sat up suddenly, turning towards an old, brown book with an intricately designed cover. Reaching towards the book, you read it’s title. “The Archive of Forbidden Spells.” This book held information on every spell that humanity deemed too dangerous to ever be used. You had memorized every single spell in there. After all, you needed to do something to pass the time.  _ You should’ve memorized them all before SHE attacked,  _ a small voice in your head nagged. You shook your head, like you were attempting to shake the voice away. Sighing, you stood up, stretching slightly. Your robe-like, dark blue dress was worn and tattered, and your black leggings were the tiniest bit ripped, but you didn’t care.

“...I think… I’m gonna go for a walk…” You mumbled quietly, starting to move forward. Two silver boots, both belonging to you, lightly hit the floor as you continued forward. A brown scabbard, sticking to your waist, bounced slightly as your legs moved. A dark brown messenger bag was swung around your shoulder. Inside this bag were millions of photos, each one capturing a precious memory.  _ They would still be here if you were there to save them,  _ the voice scolded. Shaking your head, your shoulder-length dark blonde hair, tied up into a ponytail with a cute white bow, fanned out slightly. You kept going forwards, memories filling your head.

“Bluebell…” You murmured. That one word held so much meaning to you. It was your name. Yet, no one had called you that in so long. There was no one around to call you by your name.

You were so engulfed by your thoughts, that you walked right into something white and paper-like. It was paper-like, because, well, it was paper. Jumping back, you got into a karate-like-position, ready to fight. Your shoulders relaxed, however, when you saw what was on the paper. “My Flower Academia,” black text on the sheet of paper read. Below it, there was a drawing of a boy with green hair, freckles dotting his face. He held a blue rose in his hands, and he seemed… a little sad. Your cool blue eyes widened as you realized what you were looking at.

‘ “It’s an… AU?”


End file.
